


19 Millions of minutes later

by Amee19



Series: Elu Christmas series [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Just Lucas and Eliott reflecting on their lives and still loving each other after all these years, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: Sequel of "The most wonderful time of the year"After 19 millions of minutes together, Lucas and Eliott still love each other as much as the first day.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Elu Christmas series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056374
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	19 Millions of minutes later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkmaelstroms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmaelstroms/gifts).



> Thank you to pinkmaelstroms for inspiring me this scene ❤ I hope you like it

_December 25, 2056_

Years have passed since they've first met, nearly 38 actually, and yet, Eliott remains the most beautiful sight Lucas ever got the chance to look at. Even now that he's 56 with grey hair and some wrinkles. Lucas knows he's not doing much better than his husband on this subject. Thankfully, neither of them have become bald. Instead of losing their hair, they've simply gone grey all over with the same color in Eliott's growing stubble.

Smiling to himself, Lucas reaches across the few inches they've got in between them and caresses his cheek. Then, he slowly traces the small scar that goes across Eliott's lips as he thinks back of the day he got it after getting into a fight with a guy who had been a little too persistent with Lucas while they were in a bar. Of course, it had gotten them kicked out of the place but then, they had made their way home and Lucas had cleaned the cut before kissing him, reminding him he was the only one for him and that there was no need to break someone's nose and get a split lip for that.

Somehow, through the ups and downs, the highs and the lows, the episodes, the insecurities, the issues, they've made it. Thirty-two years and a half of marriage, a house, three kids and two grandkids so far, many movies from Ratonkadré Productions and a career as a nurse for Lucas in the ER room. It's a lot more than they could ever imagine or even dream of.

But despite the ceremony awards they've been to over the years, the fancy galas and dinners with celebrities, Lucas' favorite moments are and will always remain those days such as today, a simple Christmas morning in bed with the love of his life while having dinner Zoé, Xavier and Simon as well as their significant others and kids tonight. What else could he possibly ever ask for?

"If you keep overthinking stuff, one day, you're going to wake up and find your face full of wrinkles."

Chuckling, Lucas looks away from his husband's scar and meets his eyes already staring at him.

"Speak for yourself," he teases, tracing one of Eliott's wrinkles on his forehead with his fingertip. "You're getting old, my love."

"So do you, baby," the older man reminds with a smirk before moving over Lucas, trapping him underneath me, "but last night proved I still have what it takes to make you scream or have you already forgotten?"

Lucas giggles and wraps an arm around Eliott's neck, his other hand pushing back some hair off his face. With the kids around, they had gotten used to be quiet but now that they've got the house to themselves, some old habits came back and last night was just another evidence of it.

"I didn't," he reassures his husband with a soft, knowing smile before sighing happily. "I can't wait to have the kids around tonight. Just like in the old good times."

Eliott nods, chuckling as he leans down, brushing their noses together.

"You remember our first Christmas together? We had just moved in and there was still boxes everywhere but rather than to unpack our stuff, we decorated the place!"

Lucas makes an offended noise and playfully slaps the older man right in the chest, making him laugh.

"How were we supposed to celebrate without decorations?" he points out, trying to slap his husband again but Eliott catches his hand and brings it up to his lips, kissing the back of it. "I don't remember you complaining about it back then!"

"I'm not complaining," Eliott says, pressing his forehead on Lucas'. "I'm just nostalgic. It's our thirty-eighth Christmas together and I still remember every single one of them."

This makes Lucas' heart swell up in his chest. He remembers them too, each and every single one of them. Their first one together, when he brought Charlie home, when they proposed to each other, the kids' first one, Christine's first one and this year will be Liam's. But he also has a very vivid memory of some Christmases in particular.

"I remember you catching the chicken pox on set and bringing it home," Lucas teases with a smirk right as Eliott's face falls. "You gave it to the kids and I spent Christmas taking care of you four, rubbing lotion on you and making sure no one was scratching themselves."

"You loved babying us like that," the older man tries, smiling. "Me, what I remember the most is that year Basile wanted to surprise the kids with Santa Claus so much he put on a suit and tried to climb on the roof but he slipped and fell."

Snorting, Lucas playfully rolls his eyes at the memory. They had ended up spending Christmas Eve at the hospital with the twins who were 6 at the time, Simon, a still dressed up Basile who was waiting to see the doctor and a very pregnant and very hormonal Daphné. What an image they must have made that night, all sitting down next to each other. Thankfully, the kids had believed it was just uncle Basile being silly and they didn't stop believing in Santa after the incident.

"Would you have believed me that night at the bus station?" Lucas wonders, smiling. "If I had walked up to you after the common room meeting and told you this is where we would end up someday, would you have believed me?"

"No," Eliott admits, shaking his head although his expression mirrors his husband's. "I never thought I would ever find someone who could put up with me, let alone agree to spend their whole life with me or-"

"Just so we're clear though," Lucas cuts him off, placing a finger to the older man's lips, "I'm not putting up with you."

This makes Eliott sigh happily as he moves away Lucas' finger so he can lean down and kiss him softly.

"I know that," he confirms, his smile widening. "I love you, Lucas. I love you so much. I did from the second I bumped into you in that hallway."

"And I've loved you since I saw you walking into the common room," Lucas whispers right back, perfectly remembering that day as if it was yesterday. "I love you, Eliott, and the life we have is more than I could have ever wished for."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, his husband giggles and pulls him into another kiss, cupping Lucas' face as the younger man deepens the kiss, he thinks back of all those years.

Minute by minute. That's the motto they followed through their lives. When Eliott was having episodes and couldn't leave the bed. When Lucas' insomnia did a comeback during his last year of college when his schedule was so full Eliott had to force him to take breaks to eat, shower and rest a little. When the twins were born and they couldn't get them to fall asleep. When Eliott had a car accident and suffered from back pains for weeks before he got surgery. When Simon had his first episode and was diagnosed as bipolar. When Zoé moved out of the house to move in with her girlfriend, followed a few months later by Xavier.

But through all those moments, Lucas never even once had regrets about their lives. He and Eliott were exactly where they were meant to be.

_Together_


End file.
